The Shakaku
by CrystalEyes SilverWolf
Summary: IYYYH crossover. Anyway, I've only seen this idea once: Kagome has a Rekai Tantei Team that must combine with Urameshi's Team. KagHiei, YusKei, MirBo, KurSan, KuwOC!
1. Prologue

_Silver Wolf: Hey! New story! Rejoice! Anyway, this one is another YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover. I've only seen this idea once. Kagome has a Rekai Tantei of her own. Her team is called Shakaku {I own the group's name!}, which means 'angel of fire'. Shakaku and Team Urameshi must work together to bring down evil! {Not telling who s/he is!} Set pairings!  
  
Shiezu: Let's start this thing!  
  
**Shippou: Hold on! First, the chapter will start off with how the characters look, and then the real chapter will begin!**  
  
Kagome: Disclaimer and claimer below! Follow the Claimer rules to the letter of else Silver Wolf's mom, Nekura, will come back and eat you alive!_  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, you son of a $! pile!  
  
CLAIMER: I own the name Shakaku, I own Shoukyaku, I own the bad guy, and I own myself! Actually Haha-ue and Chichi-ue (mother and father) own me but, that's not the point! Point is, I own this stuff and you don't! Now if you do use it without asking and getting a reply from me, I'll skin you, throw you in a pot, and the pack will eat you for dinner!**

****  
  
**Prologue: Eshaku hatamata taimen (meeting and greeting)**

****   
  
**How the people look in my story:  
  
Shakaku:** The Shakaku is a group of spirit detectives that work for Koenma's father, King Enma. The leader of the Shakaku is Kagome. She is also the group's trainer, weapons specialist, and strategist. Everyone always looked to her for help so she was a natural leader. Kagome can do all the jobs that her teammates do and can be a one man army if needed, but she usually stays within her leadership role while her group has their own field division. Sango is the group's black ops officer as well as their Recon officer. Miroku is the group's Tech man and is considered home base on a field mission. Shippou is second in command and takes over for Kagome when she's absent; he also is the group's assassin when it comes to deadly operations and he usually is paired with Kagome when on stealth ops. The Shakaku is feared by all demons and spirits alike. They are known for being an incredibly formidable opponent and impossible to beat. No one has ever survived them when they came to kill and are infamous for their impossible skill with weapons. Kagome is especially known for her attacks and is believed to be Enshokuhi, the Fire Dog Goddess, and thus her nickname.  
  
The Shakaku use code levels to show the status of an area/space. Here are the levels, color coded:  
  
**Code Silver:** "everything's secure"

**Code Raven: "**be wary"/ "pretty much secure"

**Code Green:** "be alert"/ "not very secure"

**Code White:** "unsecure" / "slightly dangerous"

**Code Red:** "moderately dangerous"

**Code Purple:** "dangerous"

**Code Yellow:** "very dangerous"

**Code Blue:** "you're risking your life!"  
  
The Shakaku also have codes for the status of a situation or mission/op. They are not color coded but instead use military and non-military words:  
  
**Alpha: "clear" / "beginning"**

**Delta: "halfway through"/ "median" **

**Autumn: "3/4 mark"/ "target insight" **

**Winter: "complete"/ "done" **

**Tango (insert color of difficulty; white-blue) Alert: "enemy sighted" **

**The teddy bear: "objective"/ "goal"  
  
Kagome: **She is **Sesshoumaru's younger sister.** Raven hair that goes to her ankles. She's an inu youkai so she has a long raven tail that is about thirteen **feet** long. She has silver eyes that'll turn gold when her eyes are bleeding crimson from Youkai Rage. She has a nice figure and has a crimson crescent on her brow. Her favorite animal is a dragon and she'll be wearing a lot of outfits that have dragons on them. Her favorite colors are black/raven, red/crimson, and silver so she and the Shakaku will always be wearing one or more of those colors.  
  
**Sango:** She is **Sesshoumaru's older sister**. She has crimson hair that stops at her waist. She's an inu youkai so she has a crimson tail that is about two inches shorter than Sesshoumaru's. She has silver eyes that turn blue in Youkai Rage. She has a good figure and has a gold crescent on her brow. Her favorite plant is a rose and she'll be wearing a lot of clothes that have roses on them in the story. She'll always be wearing red/crimson, black/raven, and/or silver because those are Kagome's favorite colors and Kagome is the leader of Shakaku and let's not forget how stylish it is.  
  
**Miroku:** He is **Kouga's older brother.** He has white hair that stops at his shoulders; it's always in a ponytail except on special occasions. He's a wolf youkai so he has a white tail that is a foot longer than Kouga's. He has ice blue eyes and a nice body. He likes leaves and he'll be wearing clothes that have leaf designs on them. We've already discussed the colors.  
  
**Shippou:** He is **Kagome's adopted son.** He has longer hair than in the show; it stops at his waist. His kitsune tail isn't so puffy; it comes down to the floor. He is now up to Kagome's waist. His kitsune green eyes will turn gold when he's in Youkai Rage. He has a crimson crescent because of his relationship with Kagome. His favorite animal is a phoenix, so he'll be wearing that on his clothes. We've already discussed the color of the clothing.  
  
**InuTashio:** He is **Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru's father**. {I brought him back!} He has charcoal colored hair that comes down to his knees. He has a crimson crescent on his brow and has the perfect body. His eyes also turn gold when in Youkai Rage. He shares Kagome's fetish for dragons. He won't be seen that much in the beginning but will play a big role in the later chapters.  
  
**Sesshoumaru:** He is **Kagome's older brother and Sango's younger brother**. He still looks the same as in the show and normally wears the same clothes unless he is at the castle for a period of time. His eyes turn blue like in the show when in Youkai Rage; he doesn't really care for Tetsusaiga anymore since Kagome explained to him why he got Tensaiga. It was then that Sesshou realized that his young sister was wise beyond her years. (An old soul maybe?)  
  
**Inuyasha:** He is **Sesshoumaru and Sango's younger brother and Kagome's older brother**. He is now more docile but still holds the family's fiery will. He looks the same and will wear different clothes when "convinced" by Kagome. He and Sesshoumaru now "get along" like "good" brothers should. He is married 'n' mated to a **_living_** Kikyo.  
  
**Kikyo:** She was **never dead in my story,** but was **instead turned into an inu hanyou** like Inuyasha. They don't have any kids and won't until the end of the story, but anyway, that's telling secrets. She looks the same with black dog-ears on her head and her eyes are now purple.  
  
**The Spirit Detectives will look the same in this story!  
  
Now that I've explained what everyone looks like, the story will finally begin!  
  
Prologue: Eshaku hatamata taimen (meeting and greeting)  
**  
Koenma was worried about this new case. Well, actually it was about his detectives. He was combining two teams. The Shakaku, which belonged to his dad, and the Rekai Tantei were merging for this next assignment. 'I hope this works.'

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei had just arrived in Koenma's office. Yusuke was about to give his 'what do you want, toddler?' remark when Koenma stated, "Hurry! Get into these clothes! My father's Spirit Detective team will be coming and you're going to be working with them! Hurry up! Now's not the time for arguments! GO!"  
  
They got a stack of clothes each and were stuffed into Koenma's private dressing rooms. When they came out, they were surprised; they were wearing Shingoku Judai (sp?) clothing.  
  
Yusuke was wearing a vivid jade haori and hakamas; he had leaf designs all over them. Kuwabara had on azure haori and hakamas with blue jays flying across the puffy, cobalt clouds.  
  
Kurama was wearing a crimson haori and hakamas with rose designs all over. Hiei was wearing a raven black haori and hakamas with crimson dragons breathing silver fire designs all over.  
  
"Why do we have to wear these?" Kurama asked politely. Hiei snorted softly; Kurama was the ever polite one. "When the Shakaku comes in, one of them will be wearing the same color and designs as you. The person who is wearing that is your partner for the rest of this assignment and future assignments you have together.

"You must protect your partner, sleep next to them, and always be within a hundred foot radius of them if possible. That includes dieing for them in a fight. Don't think you're their bodyguards; they'll be doing the same for you. Ah, here they are now."  
  
As he said this, a midnight colored portal opened. Out stepped a beautiful maiden. It was an inu youkai female with long, flowing tresses that were as black as the murkiest depths of the ocean. She was wearing the black outfit! All the other males besides Hiei groaned, but Koenma did it out of dread. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Koenma-chan, why haven't you been coming to my lessons? Your father is very displeased." The inu youkai flipped her hair back to reveal a crimson crescent on her forehead; she was obviously the younger sister of Sesshoumaru, Lord of Makai.  
  
Koenma motioned for her to come closer. "I was in a tight spot. Where are the others? You normally don't come alone....unless it's for Recon..." Koenma looked around suspiciously. "Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Shoukyaku! You can come out now! It's **Alpha**, but I'm boosting the level to **Code Raven**!" Out of the portal came a kitsune pup male, a wolf youkai male, an inu youkai female, and their spirit guide.  
  
**After Intro! (too lazy right now)  
  
**Sango was paired with Kurama. She had crimson hair and silver eyes with a gold crescent on her brow, which signified that she was Sesshoumaru's older sister.  
  
Botan had just come in wearing a silver kimono and obi with leaf patterns everywhere. Miroku was paired with her and had snow white hair that was in a pony tail.  
  
The Shakaku guide, a female named Shoukyaku, was paired with Kuwabara. Shippou with paired with Yusuke, whom was happy to be stuck with a guy; he had had enough trouble with Keiko already!  
  
Kagome turned around and her left eyebrow twitched. Her teammates immediately stepped forward simultaneously and they engaged into a conversation of their own language, which consisted of snarls, growls, whimpers, and guttural barks.  
  
---In the Shakaku language---  
  
"So what do you think? Should we engage Tango with them at our side or not?" Kagome asked; in the Shakaku, democracy was favored. "They seem strong enough, although we need to train them to our techniques and strategies, but we have a year and a half before we must engage Tango Blue."  
  
Everyone agreed with Shippou's reasoning. Obviously having a battle seasoned warrior and strategist for a mother had its effects.  
  
"We need to especially work the humans; they need a higher spirit level." More nods for Sango's comment.  
  
"So, here's what's going to happen...we're going to test our partners and train them in their weakest areas first; then when those skills have been perfected, we polish 'em on their mastered skills. Sound good?" Kagome's proposal got a chorus of favorable barks.  
  
They broke their ring and stared at their soon-to-be-partners. Shippou was attached on Kagome's hip, patting her waist to calm his nerves; her soothing scent and pliable skin acting like a balm of relief.  
  
-------Rekai Tantei-------  
  
Everyone was worried about the other team's tongue. What scared them more was that they couldn't understand them, not even Hiei or Kurama.  
  
They relaxed when the other group broke formation and stood in a column. Kurama was interested as to why the pup, Shippou, was latched to Kagome's waist, patting her hip.  
  
The Rekai Tantei jumped when Kagome's soft voice spliced through the stillness. "We'll merge, but we'll be testing your abilities and train you to our ways. Shippou was kind enough to volunteer to even teach our common language, which we made ourselves." Her harmonious voice flowed slickly through everyone's ears.  
  
Shippou detached himself from his mother's hip and stepped closer to the Rekai Tantei so they could hear what he was going to say next.  
  
"We'll teach the language first, and then we'll move onto the written language. That should take two months tops if you come to me every dawn for two hours. Then you'll train with Haha-ue.  
  
"You'll study our enemy for a month with Shoukyaku; go to Miroku to learn spells; then you'll go to Sango to learn our techniques. You'll stay with her every day after my lessons until winter.  
  
"After winter, you'll go back to Haha-ue and do various things and be re- taught your fighting styles while learning an assortment of others; you'll be with her until summer.  
  
"After summer is athletics for a month, then free time. Curfew is at one in the morning; your day starts at sunrise. Just incase you forgot, here are your schedules.  
  
"None of you will have the same teacher together and there is a 30 minute grace period between classes. The only one to have the schedule I said earlier will be Yusuke; I only said it to give you an example," Shippou passed out the schedules, then cuddle in his Haha-ue's waist.  
  
Everyone else besides Shippou called Kagome Haha-ue because she had done at least one thing for everyone she knew, and plus she was everyone's trainer. She was strict, but incredibly sweet.  
  
Kagome waved a hand and a black and maroon portal opened. She barked at Shippou; he nodded and growled something. "Do you seriously want me to?" Kagome asked skeptically. He nodded sagely; Kagome smirked and threw Shippou through the portal. "Tell Fluffy I said hello." Kagome chuckled at her words as she closed the portal.  
  
"So, pack your bags and forget your parents, because, as of now, I am your momma! Beta, Charlie, Delta! Hit the LZ before General Fluff comes back!" Kagome then created another portal and, with a quick salute, her and her team jumped in as the portal dissipated.  
  
Everything was quiet until, "So I still have PE?!" Everyone fell with a sweat drop.  
  
==========END=========

DICTIONARY:

Shingoku Jidai: Fuedal Era

Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detective Team

Haori: Top

Hakamas: Pants

Inu Youkai: Dog Demon

Makai: Demon Realm/World

Kitsune: Fox

======End Dictionary!======

Wow! I had fun with this! The main pairings are Hiei/Kag, Yus/Keiko, Miroku/Botan, Kuwa/OC, and Kur/San. Tell me if I forgot someone!  
  
JA NE!  
  
Silver Wolf and Shiezu!


	2. Boot Camp Fluff!

Hiya! Read and review! Oh and I tried to add some fluff without spilling secrets and suprises to come!

**_DISLCAIMER:_****_ LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE THIS! I DON'T OWN IT!_**

**Chapter 1: Boot Camp Fluff! **

Four days later from the RT last saw the Shakaku, they came back to Koenma's office, whom was currently stuffing his face in the lunch hall. They saw Shoukyaku standing next to a pitch black portal. They stepped through it; when they came out, they saw a small kitsune and a large inu youkai in true form. The kitto had four tails and was a rust to brown color. The inu was raven black and had claws seemingly made of steel; something only andvanced inu youkai had. They watched the sparring as they realized it was Kagome and Shippou.

Kagome back flipped into the air, did a twist, and landed in front of the Rekai Tantei in human form. Shippou ran, jumped, and landed in human form on Kagome's shoulder. The rest of the Shakaku seemed to materialize behind Kagome. When they fully appeared, the Rekai Tantei had their jaws digging for gold below.

"Kagome-chan! Must you make us materialize?" came Miroku's question.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Kagome didn't even flinch or whimper. "What'd you do this time Haha-ue?" Sippou asked, eyes glittering. One of the main reasons he liked her was, even though she has a body of an inu youkai, she had the spirit of a kitsune.

"I didn't do anything. Unless you count me letting the pigeons loose in his room..."

Kagome was in a headlock when she finished; her captor was Sesshoumaru, who was looking non-plussed.

He talked to Kagome in the inu language. "Kagome, I'm unhappy with you!" "Go suck a penis!" Sango was giggling and Miroku was stifling his laughter as best he could; being a wolf had its perks.

"Kagome..." "Yes oh ungrateful man?" "I'll make you a deal. I...," Sesshoumaru dicussed the deal. "I'll let you do whatever you want...for half a year."

Kagome got out of the headlock by bringing her hips harshly into Sesshoumaru's groin. His hold loosened considerably and Kagome shook her hips for a second and then appeared next to Sango, who was twenty feet away. "Fine; I'll take it. Just to see you suffer!" Kagome had said this in Japanese and everyone except the canines looked lost; That had knew clue what the two had spoken about in dog language. {The people here speak Japanese as the default language in my story, okay?}

Kagome then appeared in next to Hiei; she only came up to his nose and was looking up into his eyes. She then turned and sighed warily. It really sucked to be short, but at least she was as fast as her ancestors, the wind demons; they were the first of their kind and were the fastest demons of their time; the demons of today usually was only a sixteenth as fast, but the rare ones were about half. Kagome got the full effect, though, through her grandmother, the great Wind Dog Demoness.

Suddenly her back went rigid and Kagome shouted, "Show 'em to the barracks!" The Shakaku saluted and went into the castle to show their guests around.

Poor Fluffy was left on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain inside his mind. 'I knew I should've worn my armor! I'm _so_ killing her, that conniving wench!' He stayed still for a second, then, with great effort, got up and went inside to soak in his jacuzzi. Man was _he_ thankful for those stupid humans of the 21 century!

**[/-Shakaku and Rekai Tantei-/]**

Sango and Kurama were dropped off first, then Shoukyaku and Kuwabara. After passing a few doors, Yusuke and a crying Shippou went to their apartments. Kagome told him that she would see him later.

Miroku and Botan were dropped off after a serious discussion about him being a pervert to the extreme. Finally, Hiei and Kagome stepped into their rooms. Kagome had been the first to notice that there was only one bed in every room after going into Sango and Kurama's room to show Kurama where everything was; even poor Shippou's room, which meant he had to share the bed with a complete stranger!

She was so killing the person who made this up! Kagome walked over to the closet and got out some pajamas. They were black with red dragons on them. She had always loved darkness and dragons when she first read about it; and she had started reading when she was only a 2 1/2 yr. old.

She grabbed Hiei's bag and started hanging up the clothes, despite his growling. Kagome made her raven colored tail set out things for a bath. What Kagome lacked in size, her tail length made up for. It was about thirteen feet long, which was another trait she inherited from her ancestors.It had been used to keep balance so they wouldn't lose it when they ran at their incredible speed.

Kagome heard Hiei walk out of the room and knew he was going to Yusuke's room. She howled a chilling howl that reverberated through the castle; it was the sign that it was bathing time for the Shakaku. Kagome teleported herself to Yusuke's room to get Shippou.

This action shocked the hell out of Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke, though Kuwabara and Yusuke had already been frightened by her howl. Shippou ran to her and hugged her waist and said, "Bath time! Isn't today swimsuit day?" Kagome nodded and giggled when Shippou cheered.

Kagome took Shippou and transported back to her room to get the supplies. She got Shippou's clothes from a section in her closet, then teleported the clothes and herself and Shippou to the Shakaku hot tub. She was greeted by her teammates as she shed off her clothes to reveal a crimson two piece swimsuit that had silver dragons breathing black fire on it. (You guys are perverted!)

Miroku had on a red swim trunks. Sango had on a silver two piece that had red roses on it. Shippou had on black trunks that had a large silver phoenix winding around the enitre thing. Shoukyaku had on a black two piece that had red cats on them. (Next chapter I add the other people's bios. Such as the evil guy(s) and stuff)

Kagome was about to jump on, when the Rekai Tantei came in. They all stared at Kagome and her swimsuit showing off her nice curves. Kagome's face turned red and all of the Shakaku, minus Shippou, backed into a corner. Shippou stood on Kagome's shoulder, transformed into his smaller form, and looked sadly at the Rekai Tantei. The Shakaku covered their ears when they saw Kagome's glittering eyes.

"Chichi-ue!!!" Kagome's call echoed through the castle, making everyone cover their ears.

Suddenly the castle shook. A giant raven colored inu ran through the halls, making shockwaves with every step. Behind the Rekai Tantei, the doors flew open to show Kagome's father, InuTashio, in human form with blood red eyes that held golden pupils.

"Hai Kagome?" His smooth and cold voice made the Rekai Tantei flinch and/or shiver. Kagome pointed at the Rekai Tantei and in an instant they were outside, facing a locked door.

"Kagome, I know there is more," InuTashio said in snake language so no one would understand them. "Hai Chichi-ue; Sesshoumaru made this deal with me and..." Kagome proceeded to tell her father the deal between her and her brother.

InuTashio's eyes cleared away all traces of red to reveal stunning silver eyes. He wore a black hoari and hakamas that had silver dragons all over it. It seemed InuTashio shared his daughter's fetish for dragons. He had a crimson cresent on his brow and had two black slash marks on each cheek. They were slightly wavy, signafying that he was the current lord. Obviously, Kagome took after her father.

InuTashio smirked at his daughter's distress as they walked out of the doors. "You could always use a spell..." InuTashio barely stifled his laughter when Kagome's eyes lit up as she thought about it and crashed into Hiei.

Kagome was sprawled on Hiei's body and Shippou landed with his tail in Hiei's face while he stood. Shippou planed his feet in Hiei's face while he stood. He walked over to his Haha-ue's face, which was planted in Hiei's crotch! .

"Haha-ue! Wake up!" Despite Shippou's calls, Kagome wouldn't wake up; she was knocked out from the fall. Hiei was also out cold...or hot, depending on your view, when his cranium had met ice cold stone.

Everyone carried them all the way to their room because Kagome wouldn't take her arms off Hiei's waist. They were light and were easy to carry and was mostly Hiei, but it was tedious because InuTashio had to open the Resritcted Access Doors, commonly known as RAD. Sango only said, "Finally!" While everyone else smirked in agreement.

Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were doing the actual carrying, set the two down on the bed and chuckled when Hiei cuddled Kagome to his chest as she burrowed into his stomach. Everyone filed out quickly when Hiei started growling at Kuwabara, who was oogling and making fun of the two. Kagome backhanded him into the wall and mumbled, "Jaken, you pest! How many times must I say that you don't eat food! You eat flies!"

Everyone quietly laughed, but were horrified and told SHippou to come back as he ran towrads the bed. Shippou, however, followed a different set of rules. While he jumped on the bed and ran for his mom's tail, everyone told him to comback; he just ignored them.

Shippou had just reached Kagome's tail when she sat up and glared at them, her eyes golden and the surrounding area a glowing red. She took Shippou into her arms and whispered one word, "Leave." Everyone scampered to grab Kuwabara and close the door locking it behind them. Sango and InuTashio had left, saying they needed to talk to Sesshoumaru. Everyone eles took a bath and went to bed.

**[-'-]**

Well, I tried to include some fluff without spilling any secrets and surprises! I'm on my own for now since Shiezu left me for vacation. Stupid cat! Anyway, preview below and Review people. Eyes glow hypnotically YOU WILL REVIEW!!!!

**Preview: **

"Sango! Pay attention instead of going all gooey for the fox!"

Kagome's tail started beating the floor in a rythmic beat as she used her miko powers to heal and repair Sango's almost severed appendage.

Kagome smirked maliciously as she and Sango disappeared into the shadows of they dark dojo.

/Cheater! You're supposed to figure it out like a REAL kitsune!/

Kagome's eyes were slits when she laid a daintily clawed hand around his neck.

InuYasha and Sango both whispered, "Faiakijo Ryuujin." They had never seen the fabeled dragon before.


	3. Ichi Dei Ton'ei!

_Hey peeps, I'm very sorry for not updating this sooner, but I've been working on a story that's a crossover between Brute Force (Xbox Game) and Law & Order: SVU. I have a lot done so, if you want me to post it, just tell me so in a review!_

_**Did you know?: Kikyo means 'artificial pneumonthorax' and Rin** **means 'park'**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Ichi Dei Ton 'ei!

* * *

Kagome was in the dojo training. She was wearing the same thing as Sesshoumaru would, except it was maroon with crimson dragons breathing black fire designs. (Let's just say the group accepts any shade of red and black, k?)  
  
Her sword, Kage Tsunami, was glowing an eerie black. It's blade from one of Kagome's own teeth. The katana's blade was red with a black handle. On the sheath and blade was written in silver hiragana, "_Kagome Kagemusha, gekidoku dekiagari, Tsunami Kage_" which translated to, "_Shadow Tidal Wave, made for the deadly poison, Shadow Warrior Kagome_".  
  
Sango entered the room wearing basically the same thing, except it was black with red dragons breathing silvery-gray flames. It looked kind of like smoke. She went over to the weapons rack that held nothing but katana and swords.  
  
Even though the room was covered with Sengoku Jidai weapons, they could either be closed off into the wall by Kagome, or it would flip over and reveal modern weapons, such as guns and things.  
  
Sango picked up a medieval sword from England. It was as long as her arm and its weight was proportional with her body weight.  
  
Sango warmed up and started sparring with Kagome. Kagome seemed to have the upper hand when Hiei and Kurama entered for their training.  
  
Sango looked at them and Kagome decided to strike. She did a quick twist and slashed Sango's arm. A large, bleeding gash remained. Had Kagome put even an ounce more pressure, Sango's arm would've been permanently damaged.  
  
"Sango! Pay attention instead of going all gooey for the fox!" Lucky for Sango, Kagome had growled this in inu language.  
  
Kagome back flipped into a far corner in the dojo and disappeared into the shadows. Both Kurama and Hiei were both impressed at her agility; all of the corners were at least forty-five meters away. They were more impressed when Kagome appeared in front of Sango and started bandaging her wound.  
  
Kagome's tail started beating the floor in a rhythmic beat as she used her miko powers to heal and repair Sango's fatal wound. (Kagome has miko powers still. It will be explained later.)  
  
When she was done, Sango and Kagome's swords turned into regular katana. Kagome unsheathed two swords from the air and threw one at Hiei and the other at Kurama. They both caught it easily and examined them. After a tough inspection, they were both satisfied with their blades.  
  
Hiei's sword had flames dancing at the tip of the blade. What was truly surprising though, was that the blade itself was a giant, un-meltable icicle melded into a hilt! On the hilt and sheath were some characters in hiragana that said, "Only to work for the Great Forbidden One." Obviously Kagome had made the blade herself; it was the best type of sword available and he had one custom made for himself! He was truly grateful.  
  
Kurama's katana was made out of two strands of dog hair and a venomous plant that would only allow certain people to wield the sword. The dog hair made two silver lines down a pulsing red blade. This blade was very hard to find and nearly impossible to make, like Hiei's sword. He knew Kagome must've made this sword as well, for her essence was on both blades. On the hilt and sheath it said, "For the Silver kitsune who lives with a human heart." Kurama was also extremely grateful and both he and Hiei bowed low to Kagome and thanked her.  
  
Kagome only smirked at them and giggled lightly before saying, "I'm glad you like it; now put the blades away, we're only using regular katana today." Kurama and Hiei both sent her a nasty look and Hiei grunted softly as they put away the blades in a place reserved for their blades next to Kagome's; they had really wanted to try out their katana.  
  
When they put away their blades, they went to the weapon walls and got the correct katana for themselves. They then returned with their blades to finally notice that their trainers no longer had their custom blades as Sango whispered something in Kagome's ear. Kagome had an evil glint in her eye that matched her malicious smirk as she and Sango disappeared into the now dark dojo.  
  
"Defend yourself." Kagome's voice echoed throughout the dojo, not giving away her position as Hiei and Kurama got into defensive stances. Hiei jumped in the air as a blade followed him. Hiei landed and blocked a katana as it came from behind.  
  
Kurama blocked a blade as well as it came seemingly out of nowhere in the darkness. Te boys started to perspire slightly when the blades came faster and faster. After about twenty minutes of dodging and blocking blades, the katana stopped coming. "Very good. At least you can defend. Now, attack!" Kagome's voice was stone when the dojo brightened to reveal herself and Sango.  
  
Hiei and Kurama immediately got into offensive mode and studied their trainers, still slightly winded from blocking earlier attacks.  
  
Hiei was a blur of shadows as he sped to attack his trainer. He zigzagged with te tightest weave Sango and Kagome had ever seen. He had obvious skill if he could do that so fast.  
  
Just as Hiei was about to strike, Kagome disappeared. He twisted around just in time to block an attack from Sango and slightly nicked her on her left arm as she freed herself.  
  
Kagome's aura lit up and a crimson light appeared, dancing around the dojo at a frighteningly fast pace as Kurama sped at Sango. Kurama jumped and got his sword blocked as he tried to attack Sango's front, but was quick enough to give her a gash on her back.  
  
Just as Kurama landed, a katana was at his throat and Sango's voice came, "You're dead." Her wounds were healed along with her lacking stamina thanks to the quickly fading crimson light of miko power from Kagome.  
  
Sango and Kurama sat over in the stands that glowed a neon blue in the darkness. Just as they sat down, they stood up to see an unconscious Hiei laying in the middle of the now bright arena.  
  
As Kurama and Sango walked over to Hiei, Kagome suddenly appeared over his unmoving body; she put a cold cloth over his entire face.  
  
"Why does she put it over his face instead of just his forehead?" Kurama really wanted to know the answer to such a puzzling equation. **/Cheater! You're supposed to figure it out for yourself like a REAL kitsune!/** 'Shut up Youko! Now's not the time!' Kurama patiently awaited the answer.  
  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Everyone who lives here does it. We found...well, actually Kagome found that people awaken quicker. Hiei must be really good if he only ended up unconscious with a few scratches. Most people end up dead or badly mutilated after their first mock spar with Kagome."  
  
Kurama then considered himself and Hiei very lucky. Himself because he got Sango's training first, and Hiei because he was used to pushing himself and was an exceptional fighter. Kurama told his friend through mind link everything that Sango just said, emphasizing the part on what happened to her past students. Kurama only felt a weak tendril of shock.  
  
Kagome smiled as Hiei stood and got up herself. "You're very good; you'll probably surpass me with that growing power of yours. My power is still growing, but only half as fast as yours."  
  
Kagome and Sango threw their blades into the air and walked to the doorway as the blades flew to their proper places and sheathed themselves. Hiei and Kurama hesitantly did the same and were a bit awed when the blades mimicked the others, sheathing themselves.  
  
"The katana that you used will automatically return to you when you come for training...unless you wish it otherwise. Also, be careful of what you think; only exceptionally strong minds, like Hiei with his Jagon, can avoid having their thoughts analyzed, processed and repeated by the room...It's the perfect way to expose your enemy. The victim, of course, won't know it because the room's technology repeats it almost the instant you think it. I call it the . It also records the info on a hard drive that has infinite amount of memory and can only be accessed by me."  
  
Hiei and Kurama froze in their places behind the girls as Kagome revealed her excellent technology. "So you made this?" Sango laughed at Kurama's question.  
  
"Kagome is a fourteen year old prodigy. Even though everyone outside the family hates it, it's a trait that runs in the family that'll randomly leave traces or skip an entire generation. Sesshoumaru and myself were the generations that only got a partial amount of the trait."  
  
"She's fourteen? **Wow, we're the same age!** Cool!" Yusuke crowed as he and Kuwabara walked in for their lessons. Kagome was suddenly in front of an unfazed Yusuke and a shocked Kuwabara. She decided she would disable a few mind shields so she could talk to them through her thoughts.  
  
"The only people that can avoid having there thoughts repeated is: Sesshoumaru, Sango, Hiei, Shippou, my father, and myself. Everyone else is untrained and can be trained after lunch, if you have my class then. In case your wondering, I had to drop about six shields to speak to you this way."  
  
Kagome was once more in a headlock. It was InuYasha, who, was currently giving Kagome a bad hair day with a noogie. He looked too damn smug when he released her.  
  
Kagome's eyes were mere slits when she laid her clawed hand around InuYasha's neck. His face never faltered as he grinned and said, "I heard that you got a boyfriend. Chichi-ue said he has his consent to court you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her hand dropped to her side; Sango's jaw was unhinged. Chichi-ue never told her that the guy had his consent! Kagome walked to a wall, everyone's eyes on her and her blazing aura. She was so made that it became tangible. Yusuke and Kuwabara could barely breather because it was so thick...actually Kuwabara had already passed out.  
  
"What about Kouga?" Sango asked in dog language. InuYasha's face took on the look of disgust. "Yeah, uh, he got it too; Otousan said that the best one gets Kago-chan."  
  
Kagome's anger flared to dangerously high levels, making the youkai start to take deep breathes in order to stay conscious. Kagome pressed a button in the wall and a hole in the floor appeared. She jumped into it, the sounds of a large animal floating into everyone's ears.  
  
Everyone who could move, which was only full youkai, followed slowly. They heard Yusuke pass out as his life was no longer in danger.  
  
It was completely dark in the place and they had to rely on Kagome's ki signature to guide them. At the end of the hall, everything was colored by a bright wash of red.  
  
InuYasha and Sango both whispered, "Faiakijo Ryuujin." They had never seen the fabled dragon before. They had heard he was mean and over protective of Kagome. When they finally saw the whole room, they saw Kagome wrapped in an extremely large black and red tail going through a portal above them.  
  
The last thing they heard was Kagome's voice saying, "Sorry for the interruption of lessons. They will continue tomorrow." Then everyone was back in the dojo, the portal and the button gone...

* * *

End

* * *

_Mysteries begin and secrets surface. Just who is Faiakijo Ryuujin? Find out in the next chapter of: Shakaku!_  
  
**I have the manga and it says Yusuke is fourteen.**

** I **

**You**

** I**

** know**

** I**

** what**

** I**

** do**

** I**

** so **

** I**

** press**

** I**

** the**

** I**

** review**

** I **

** button**

** I**

** already!**

** I**

** V Onigaishimasu!**


End file.
